predicas_cristianasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
¿Conoces los significados más profundos de la resurrección de Jesucristo?
En las Escrituras, está escrito acerca de la resurrección de Jesucristo: “Pasado el día de reposo, al amanecer del primer día de la semana, María Magdalena y la otra María vinieron a ver el sepulcro. Y he aquí, se produjo un gran terremoto, porque un ángel del Señor descendiendo del cielo, y acercándose, removió la piedra y se sentó sobre ella. Su aspecto era como un relámpago, y su vestidura blanca como la nieve; y de miedo a él los guardias temblaron y se quedaron como muertos. Y hablando el ángel, dijo a las mujeres: Vosotras, no temáis; porque yo sé que buscáis a Jesús, el que fue crucificado. No está aquí, porque ha resucitado, tal como dijo. Venid, ved el lugar donde yacía. E id pronto, y decid a sus discípulos que El ha resucitado de entre los muertos; y he aquí, El va delante de vosotros a Galilea; allí le veréis. He aquí, os lo he dicho. Y ellas, alejándose a toda prisa del sepulcro con temor y gran gozo, corrieron a dar las noticias a sus discípulos. Y he aquí que Jesús les salió al encuentro, diciendo: ¡Salve! '''Y ellas, acercándose, abrazaron sus pies y le adoraron. … Pero los once discípulos se fueron a Galilea, al monte que Jesús les había señalado. Cuando le vieron, le adoraron; mas algunos dudaron. Y acercándose Jesús, les habló, diciendo: '''Toda autoridad me ha sido dada en el cielo y en la tierra” (Mateo 28:1-9, 16-18). Estos versículos registran los hechos de la resurrección de Jesucristo tres días después de su crucifixión. Debido a que Él fue crucificado y redimió a la humanidad para que la humanidad ya no sea condenada por la ley y liberada de la esclavitud de los decretos y regulaciones. ¡Gracias al Señor! Su resurrección es muy importante para cada uno de nuestros hermanos y hermanas en Él, porque es a través de Su resurrección que estamos seguros de que Él es Dios mismo y es en quien debemos confiar verdaderamente. La Biblia dice: “y si Cristo no ha resucitado, vuestra fe es falsa; todavía estáis en vuestros pecados” (1 Corinthians 15:17). Sin la resurrección de Jesucristo, incluso si tenemos fe en Él, no nos salvaríamos. Sin Su redención, nosotros, los pecadores, estaríamos sujetos a la ley. Solo por Su resurrección, tenemos una esperanza de la salvación. La resurrección de Jesucristo a la humanidad es indudablemente importante. ¿Cómo podríamos no estar entusiasmados? En la alegría y la emoción, mantengamos la calma y pensemos en estas dos preguntas: ¿Qué significados más profundos tiene la resurrección de Jesucristo? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones del Señor cuando Él enseñó a Sus discípulos después de Su resurrección y Su aparición? 1. Los Significados de la Resurrección de Jesucristo Le oré al Señor con perplejidad. Y luego, cuando estudiaba materiales relacionados, vi estas palabras en un libro espiritual: “Las escrituras contienen el siguiente versículo que le describe después de aquel acontecimiento: ‘Entonces Jesús apareció cuando las puertas estaban cerradas; se paró en medio de ellos y les dijo: La paz sea con vosotros’. Es evidente que, en aquel tiempo, Él ya no era un cuerpo de carne, sino espiritual. Esto se debe a que Él había trascendido los límites físicos, y cuando la puerta estaba cerrada, todavía Él pudo ponerse en medio de las personas y permitirles que lo vieran. Esta es la mayor diferencia entre el Señor Jesús posterior a la resurrección y el que vivió en la carne antes de ella. Aunque no había diferencia entre el aspecto del cuerpo espiritual de aquel momento y cómo era Él antes, ahora era un extraño para las personas, porque se había convertido en un cuerpo espiritual después de resucitar de entre los muertos; comparado con Su cuerpo anterior de carne, este cuerpo espiritual era más desconcertante y confuso para las personas. También creaba más distancia entre Él y ellas, quienes sentían en su corazón que el Señor Jesús se había vuelto más misterioso en ese tiempo. … lo primero que Él hizo tras Su resurrección fue permitir que todos lo vieran, confirmar Su existencia y el hecho de Su resurrección. Además, restauró Su relación con las personas para que volviera a ser como la que tuvo con ellas cuando obraba en la carne y era el Cristo que ellos podían ver y tocar. De este modo, uno de los resultados es que nadie tuvo dudas de que Él hubiera resucitado de la muerte después de haber sido clavado en la cruz, y que no se dudara de la obra del Señor Jesús para redimir a la humanidad. Otro resultado es que, al aparecerse tras la resurrección y permitir que lo vieran y lo tocaran proporcionaba una firme garantía a la humanidad en la Era de la Gracia. Desde ese momento en adelante, no se podría regresar a la época precedente, la Era de la Ley, por la ‘desaparición’ o la ‘deserción’ del Señor Jesús, sino que seguirían adelante, siguiendo las enseñanzas del Señor Jesús y la obra que Él había realizado. Una nueva fase se había abierto, pues, de manera formal en la obra de la Era de la Gracia. Quienes habían estado bajo la ley salieron debidamente de debajo de ella, desde ese instante, y entraron a una nueva era, con un nuevo comienzo. Estos son las múltiples relevancias de la aparición del Señor Jesús a la humanidad, después de Su resurrección”. Después de leer estas palabras, había obtenido la comprensión. Antes de que Jesucristo resucitara, Él estaba en la carne. Después de la resurrección, apareció al hombre en un cuerpo espiritual con la imagen de la carne. En ese momento, Jesucristo había trascendido las limitaciones de la carne, y podía venir entre Sus discípulos y aparecer ante ellos cuando se cerraba la puerta. Aunque Su imagen exterior no cambió, se convirtió en un cuerpo espiritual. Enfrentando el cuerpo espiritual de Jesucristo, los discípulos sintieron que era misterioso, y también había confusión y distancia creciendo dentro de ellos. Jesucristo fue muy claro acerca de la mentalidad y la necesidad del hombre. Entonces, después de Su resurrección, Él apareció al hombre por cuarenta días, y comió pan y pescado y explicó las Escrituras a Sus discípulos, para que el hombre pudiera ver que Él todavía era el mismo Señor Jesús, tangible con carne y huesos, y ya no pensaría que el Señor Jesús resucitado era un cuerpo espiritual que no podían tocar o acercarse. Además, podían ver Su existencia y reconocer a Él , sin más duda que la confirmación de Su resurrección. De esta manera, la relación entre el hombre y Dios sería restaurada a su relación antes de la crucifixión. Ellos dirían: “¡El Señor ha resucitado de entre los muertos! Él es el mismo que antes. Él nos ama de la misma manera que solía hacerlo. Él se preocupa por nosotros, Él no nos deja, y Él todavía está con nosotros, todavía en la tierra”. Además, a través de Su resurrección y Su apariencia ante el hombre, Jesucristo abrió una fase de la obra en la Era de la Gracia y llevó al hombre a salir de la ley y entrar en la nueva Era. Todos los seguidores de Él sabían que Él es Cristo, el Dios encarnado y Dios mismo, y su fe así se fortaleció. Más adelante, Sus discípulos tomaron Su resurrección como la visión más grande, y comenzaron a testificar acerca de Él, contarle a la gente los hechos de Su obra y predicar el evangelio, que se ha extendido por todo el mundo hoy. Entonces, los significados de la resurrección de Jesucristo se pueden ver desde arriba. 2. Reflexiones Sobre Las Palabras de Jesucristo a Tomás Después de Su Resurrección La Biblia registra: “Ocho días después, sus discípulos estaban otra vez dentro, y Tomás con ellos. Y estando las puertas cerradas, Jesús vino y se puso en medio de ellos, y dijo: Paz a vosotros. Luego dijo a Tomás: Acerca aquí tu dedo, y mira mis manos; extiende aquí tu mano y métela en mi costado; y no seas incrédulo, sino creyente. Respondió Tomás y le dijo: ¡Señor mío y Dios mío! Jesús le dijo: ¿Porque me has visto has creído? Dichosos los que no vieron, y sin embargo creyeron” (Juan 20:26-29). En el pasado cuando leo estos versículos, sólo sabía que Jesucristo amó al hombre mucho y simpatizaba con la debilidad del hombre. Él conocía la duda interna de Tomás, por lo que Él se le apareció para disipar su duda. Pero no entendía más de las intenciones del Señor al hacer eso y decir esas palabras. Mi corazón se alivió de inmediato cuando leí las siguientes palabras. Las palabras en el libro dicen: “'Lo que el Señor Jesús le dijo a Tomás también les indicaba claramente a todas las personas: el Señor Jesús resucitado es el Señor Jesús que había pasado obrando con anterioridad treinta y tres años y medio entre la humanidad. Aunque había sido clavado en la cruz y experimentado el valle de sombra de muerte y la resurrección, Su cada aspecto no había sufrido cambio alguno. Aunque ahora tenía marcas de clavos en Su cuerpo y había resucitado y salido de la tumba, Su carácter, Su comprensión de la humanidad y Sus intenciones hacia esta no se habían modificado en lo más mínimo. Asimismo, les estaba diciendo a todos que Él había bajado de la cruz, triunfado sobre el pecado, sobre las dificultades y sobre la muerte. Las marcas de los clavos precisamente eran la prueba de Su victoria sobre Satanás, de haber sido la ofrenda por el pecado para redimir con éxito a toda la humanidad. Estaba proclamando que ya había cargado con los pecados de esta y que había completado Su obra de redención. Cuando regresó para ver a Sus discípulos, les dijo con Su aparición: ‘Sigo vivo, sigo existiendo; hoy estoy verdaderamente delante de vosotros para que podáis verme y tocarme. Siempre estaré con vosotros’. El Señor Jesús también quería usar el ejemplo de Tomás como advertencia para la gente futura: aunque creas en el Señor Jesús, no puedes verle ni tocarle; sin embargo, puedes ser bendecido por medio de tu fe verdadera y puedes verle a través de ella; este tipo de persona es bendecida'”. De estas palabras podemos ver que las palabras de Jesucristo a Tomás contenían la voluntad de Dios. Aunque Jesucristo experimentó la resurrección, a través de Sus palabras a Tomás, el hombre pudo ver que Él todavía era Jesucristo, quien vivía junto a Sus discípulos día y noche, que Él es el Dios que observa las profundidades del corazón del hombre, que Él es el Dios Todopoderoso y que Él conocía los pensamientos y las mentes de todos. Antes de que Jesucristo fuera clavado en la cruz, Él había sabido que Tomás no creía que Él era Cristo. Después de la resurrección, Él todavía lo sabía. Por lo tanto, Él especialmente apareció a Tomás y lo hizo tocar Sus marcas de los clavos, haciéndole creer que Él es Cristo, el Dios encarnado, con el fin de quitar su duda acerca de Él y hacerle ver que Él verdaderamente resucitó. La resurrección y la apariencia de Jesucristo, esta poderosa evidencia permitió a todos los creyentes en Él ver tales hechos: Él es el mismo Dios glorioso, Él ha triunfado sobre la muerte y Satanás, y Cristo tiene gran autoridad y poder. Además, las palabras de Jesucristo a Tomás le enviaron un mensaje al hombre: Cuando creas en Dios, no seas como Tomás, solo creyendo en lo que puedes ver con tus propios ojos. Lo más importante para un seguidor de Dios es tener fe verdadera en Él, lo cual concierne directamente si puede ser aprobado por Dios y entrar al reino de los cielos. Las personas serán bendecidas por su verdadera fe en Dios. Sin embargo, si siempre juzgan la apariencia y la obra de Dios basándose en lo que ven con sus propios ojos, en lugar de conocer a Dios por Sus palabras, cometerán el mismo error que Tomás. A este punto, no puedo dejar de pensar en el discípulo del Señor, Pedro, que podría reconocer que el Señor es Cristo, el Hijo del Dios viviente. Fue porque durante el tiempo que estuvo en la compañía del Señor, él vio mucho de lo que Dios tiene y está en el Señor por Su palabra y obra, que se dio cuenta de que el Señor es el Dios encarnado, Cristo. El Señor dijo que vendría de nuevo. ¿Entonces, seremos capaces de conocerlo a Él cuando regresa hoy, en los últimos días? ¿Sobre qué base conoceremos a Él? Apocalipsis 2: 7 dice: “'‘El que tiene oído, oiga lo que el Espíritu dice a las iglesias …'’”. ¿Profetiza que el Señor pronunciará Sus palabras cuando regrese? Para recibir la segunda venida del Señor, ¿seremos vírgenes sabios y escucharemos Su voz? ¡Gracias al Señor! ¡Que el Señor nos muestre misericordia y abra nuestros ojos espirituales para que podamos recibir Su regreso con nuestra fe verdadera! ¡Amén! Recomendación : Estudios Biblicos (Traducido del original en inglés al español por Jose M. Flecha) Scripture quotations taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Enlaces externos * Predicas Cristianas * Estudiar la Biblia